fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Darkness Fight
---- "So let me get this straight... you two brought me here just because you wanted me to help you train with him?" A man in black armor walked up towards them as they continue on training. "What do you see?" A wizard with a long hood asked the man walking towards a wall about the man in black armor. "I see... a man with black armor... and a mace as a weapon... ah Benjamin... you arrived." The blind man looked at Benjamin with his mind then greeted him touching his face. "Your touching my face." Benjamin grabbed his hand and shook it. "You two must be Mason Venedez... and The Blind Wizard?" Benjamin questioned both Mason and The Blind Wizard. "Yes... i am training Mason to become better with his sight. He will soon be able to become a very powerful wizard and-" As The Blind Wizard was talking. He sensed someone walking towards them. "Who are you?" Benjamin questioned the man walking towards them. The man walking towards them was in his usual blue outfit with a white cloth wrapped around his head, bits of black hair sprouting from underneath it. His face held a smile quite menacingly that it made his calm walk to them intimidating. His fits were bunched up next to his sides, swaying back and forth with the blue robe ruffling with every step her took. "I don't know." The man scoffed whilst approaching. The air felt uneasy around him and the light seemed to bounce right off him as if it was repelled by his very existence. Likewise however, the man felt that something was strange with the three of them, as if there was a strong magical energy emitted from the three of them combined. "What brings you three out here at a time like this?" The man asked as he brought one of his fists up to the front of his chest, looking down at the non-existent watch that was strapped around his wrist. "I am training Mason here to become a strong wizard... he could be useful for training with you." The Blind Wizard sat down on his throne and then continued on training him. "I sence strong magic inside of him... magic that i have felt a long time ago." Mason sensed the man then looked at The Blind Wizard with a questioned look. "Oh i won't be fighting him... he is." The Blind Wizard points to a demon walking towards them then looks at the man. "S-Scar!?" Mason began to sense him in fear and Benjamin began to smile at him. The man stopped in his tracks, there was nothing good about the new fellow that just rolled in. "Scar huh? Mind showing whats underneath that neat little eye patch of yours?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. The man brought his fists from his sides and slammed them into one another, one knuckle colliding with the other. A feint laugh could be heard under his breathe before focusing most of his attention onto the new individual. "Thought I was going to be fighting the big metal man over here but you'll do fine..." "You have magic that i used before... Spirit Slayer Magic. I don't have any interest on fighting you... Benjamin. Go deal with him." Scar walked backwards then sat on a throne he created using his eye. "With pleasure." Benjamin brought out his mace then taunted him to get his attention. "Come on... show me what you got." Benjamin pointed his mace towards him right as Mason walks towards Benjamin and looks at the boy. "May the best Wizard win." Mason removes his disguise and then changed his eye color to orange representing fire. "Fair enough. Likewise, may the best wizard win." The man replied as he firmly planted his feet into the ground, opening his arms out as if to welcome Mason's attacks. "Come on then kiddo, ladies first." "I sense a trick... your wanting me to attack you so you can block it. Not going to work. Fire of Anger." Mason's eyes began to glow as he then summons fire from his hands then aims them to the boy then merges them to make a giant fireball then throws it at him. Throwing both of his hands forward, the man opened both of his palms just as the fireball was ready to hit him. Instead, the fireball dispersed to reveal a magical barrier was created just in time to prevent the hit, shattering only seconds after the fire faded away. "Simple Magic Shield, on a higher level however so I don't blame you bucko." The man smiled before pointing his finger at Mason. Shaping his pointed hand into a finger gun, the man took aim at his target before firing off a black shot of magical energy that pierced through the air. "Spirit Eater" the man spoke in a smooth voice as it fired off. "Earth of Courage: Canyon Shield." Mason's eyes began to change from orange to brown and them stomps the floor summoning a tremor to shield him from the attack. "Hmm... this could be interesting... Darkness Wings." Benjamin creates wings using the magic he has and flies up the swoops down with his mace pointing forward then swings it to him with brute strength.